My Last Breath
by Raven Kawasaki
Summary: ~Yaoi for Kurama and Hiei~ Song fic by Evanescence-Hiei is slowly dieing in Kuramas arms...
1. Default Chapter

Kurama held onto his friends small weakening body ,tears streaming down his face "Hiei.Hiei don't die, please don't die!" he yelled to the bleeding, cold, still figure in his arms ..Fox.can you hear me? Hieis mind screamed in a pleading attempt to get the redheads attention, no use, he had not the strength to talk. fox.my beautiful fox, do not shade tears for me..its okay..im not scared, you shouldn't be either.I love you my fox  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I cant stay long All I wanted to say was I love you and im not afraid Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
The night grew colder on the two, Hieis blow breath and Kuramas rapid breath turned to liquid as they breathed "Hiei...don't die.don't..Hiei..we, I need you, don't die, its not your time to go!" Kuramas emerald eyes where closed tight as his skin grew pale and cold Fox, don't be stupid, leave me, go home, before you freeze out here..and it is time for me to go, I told you I was going to die soon, you thought I was being silly..hn, do you bi me now!?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight.  
  
Kurama stopped suddenly and looked down at Hiei "your smiling" he was, he was all so crying red and black jewels as well "Hiei." maybe you can here me now.Fox..don't be sad.ill be with you all ways.winters coming around the corner, look for me in the snow that is to come!  
  
Ill miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things Look for me in the white forest Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears.  
  
Kurama smiled and softly kissed his check "I understand you.I can understand you" good  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
But just then Kurama began to cry again, closing his eyes hard, screaming Hieis name.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here But still you wake and know the truth No ones there..  
  
"HIEI, HIEI, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he had stopped breathing, his youki completely gone..he had died in Kuramas arms  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid Calling me calling me as you fade away..  
  
~ Owari ~ 


	2. I Believe

Kurama sat on his bed, his eyes focused on his opened window, tears trying their hardest not to fall.but they where failing. A soft gust of wind caressed his soft face, and he smiled.  
  
/Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
  
I feel you come back again  
  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
  
Like the tears were never cried  
  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
  
There are more than angels watching over me  
  
I believe, I believe/  
  
He then sighed and walked to the window, looking out it, he wiped a tear away and whispered "I guess your not coming tonight.Hiei" but Kurama know no matter what he did.his lover wasn't coming back to him ".but I believe, your still here, with me, I can hear you when im a sleep, calling out to me.and I know, you still love me"  
  
/now when you die your life goes on  
  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
  
Every soul is filled with light  
  
It never ends and if I'm right  
  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
  
I believe, I believe/  
  
Kurama closed his window and locked it, still hoping that he would hear that little knock on his window, or Hiei calling him to open up. But no, nothing. Kurama tighten his robe and lied down in bed, slowly closing his eyes, and drifting into a deep sleep. "Hiei?!" his voice was weak in the black nothingness in his dream, all but one thing, a small glowing figure, Hiei.  
  
/Forever, you're a part of me  
  
Forever, in the heart of me  
  
And I'll hold you even longer if I can  
  
The people who don't see the most  
  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am  
  
'Cause I believe/  
  
.But his sweet dream did not last long, as his eyes slowly fluttered open, and sniffed as he sat up a looked around his dark room, and there in the window, two pairs of soft, red, glowing ruby eyes watched him. Kurama gasped Hieis name, as the ghost smiled, a vanished..  
  
/There are more than angels watching over me  
  
I believe, I believe/  
  
~Owri~  
  
Raven:.I hope you liked it, I heard this song, and I loved it, so, I hope you did to.and uhh, well, thanks for reading to! 


End file.
